Negative Reality
by SorrowfulReincarnation
Summary: After an unfortunate event involving Chôzen,Sakuya and Yukari,an alternate reality is created,in which fate displays its cruelty upon a walking enigma...a walking, human enigma.And the cruel fate is called...school. Spin-off to Negative Bullet Project. Update whenever I had a new idea.
1. 1 A fatal mistake! Time Paradox!

_What's up, guys and gals? Welcome to the first spin-off of "Negative Bullet Project!"_

_Yeah, I kinda came up with this just recently... when I was bored in school, and wished I could be somewhere interesting... and then, I kinda reversed it, and wondered what Chôzen Gekido would do, if he was in school, and a mere human. And that's how I came up with this. Of course, this chapter is just the introduction to the story... It wouldn't feel right if Chôzen would be just there, so I came up with a reason on how he lands there._

_And that is where we start today! Note: No one in this story (from chapter 2 on) will be a youkai, or have any supernatural ability. They'll be normal humans... but that, of course, doesn't mean that some strange stuff can't happen! Expect the unexpected in this story! ...it's a spin-off, after all, and a nice way for me to relax after the kinda dark turn of Negative Bullet Project._

_Anyways, I talk too much. If I think something must be said, I say so at the end of this chapter. And as usual: If there is something you would like to know (of course, no spoilers), like some stuff you didn't understand (I tend to phrase things so that my friends always have to think twice =D) I'll be happy to help you out. Also, if you notice any mistakes I made, please tell me in a review or PM._

_That should be all so far. See ya at the end of the chapter. Please enjoy this little introduction to the first spin-off *thumbs up*_

_***Klaxons blare***_

_Please read up to chapter 59.2 of I-Negative Bullet, as this story begins chronologically in between chapter 59.2 and chapter 60. Otherwise, you may just understand half of it... though there will be mostly only references to 0-NM and I-NB from the second chapter on... So you may understand this story nontheless, without knowing the rest of NBP... _

_***klaxons stop to blare***_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Ryoko Jigoku, Sly and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: A fatal mistake ~ Time Paradox<strong>_

I yawned loudly, stretching my tired limbs. "Chôzen, please show some manners.", huffed Nanatsu from the other side of the table, making me flinch a little. "S-sorry.", I chuckled uneasily, before I turned to our current visitor... a quite rare visitor, if I have to say so. Didn't even know he knew where I lived.

...but man, my armchair is really comfortable. _"Maybe I just close my eyes for a second and enjoy a little sleep. Nanatsu won't even notice if I refrain form snoring..."_, flashed through my head as I leaned back in my armchair... until I noticed Nanatsu's glare out of the corner of my eyes. In less than a second, I sat straight up and turned to our visitor, who was sitting on the couch on the other side of the living room table.

"S-so what brings you here, of all people?", I asked quickly, cold sweat running down my head as I tried to keep myself from breaking into panic. Nanatsu was going third sin~ira again. And that was anything but good. Especially since I am always on the receiving end of that spellcard... even back then when it was a skill of hers.

Our visitor, having finally calmed down after he almost knocked the door down in pure panic, let out a sigh, before he placed the mug of beer on the table before him. He leaned back on the couch, crossing his arms behind his head, as well as placing his left leg across the right.

"You see...", he spoke with a thick, english accent, "...my daughter... send... me here." Nanatsu and I rose eyebrows in perfect synchro. "L-let's call it 'send'. Please don't ask further.", he chuckled uneasily. "So she threatened you?", I grinned. "Perhaps you ask for a rematch?", he growled, holding up a fist in a threatening way, a vein becoming visible on it.

"No no, I won't need that.", I chuckled, only too well remembering our last match... even though it was only because of a little misunderstanding. "Alright, then please don't annoy me.", he growled. "So, what causes Sakuya to send her own father here?", chuckled Nanatsu, crossing her legs.

Dio Brando, highly annoyed, leaned forwards and picked up the mug of beer again. "She wants to see you.", he growled, nodding towards me. "Me?", I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah. She said something about letting the wheel of fate turn tonight, heaven and hell..."(1), muttered Dio. I chuckled. "I don't understand... but I guess it is about her recent training with Meiling... That gateguard said something like that just recently, I heard.", I snickered.

Dio rose an eyebrow as well. "Hm... now that you mention it... she's been spending a lot of time training with her fiancé recently... training. She says that she tries to achieve full control of her stand 'Zephyr'...", murmured Dio, before he gulped down some beer.

"You've been drinking a lot of that stuff recently... are you turning into an oni?", I chuckled. "Shut up.", he growled after he put the mug down again. "I already am I vampire. I can't turn into a youkai all of sudden." "Just kidding.", I snickered, before I stretched my tired limbs again. _"Man, a nice nap would be really good now... but I guess Sakuya needs my help with something... well then..."_

"Alright, I'm going to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Nanatsu, are you going to come with me?", I asked, but the Shinigami-wife of mine shook her head. "No. Eirin said Rumia needs a lot of supervision, and even though Rumia and I had a lot of problems in the past, I am not going to leave her to die... I have too much self-honor for that... and too much respect for her.", sighed Nanatsu, slowly standing up.

"Which reminds me that it's time to bring her some lunch. She'll probably be still out, but as you may have noticed, the food doesn't remain untouched any longer... It seems she's been awake a few times.", added the shinigami of seven sins, before she turned to the door leading to the kitchen. But then, she stopped, and glared over her shoulder at Dio. "And I am not going to let her alone with someone like that man there."

Dio and I blinked in synchro, then exchanged a confused glance, and as we turned back to Nanatsu, she had already vanished inside the kitchen.

"Guess she doesn't like you very much.", I chuckled, causing the time-manipulating vampire to scowl. "I guess.", he muttered, before he stood up. "Very well. Perhaps we should head for the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Sakuya will be awaiting us... and aside that, I would like to finally have a roof over my head after the two days of wandering around aimlessly."

I sweatdropped. "You don't say.", I chuckled, "...you've been lost for two days?" Dio send me a glare. "She chased me out of the mansion two days ago... and I kinda had no idea where to find you.", he muttered. "What about that storm yesterday? Don't tell me you've been outside then.", I snickered. "Shut up."

Without another word, he went outside the room. Rising from my comfortable armchair, I yawned loudly again. **"What's up? Still tired from that battle against Rumia?"** I sighed aloud after hearing his voice. True to his word, Insanity has kept back in the past week. Yes... it has been one week since my fight with Rumia over life and death. And she still had not regained conciousness.

So yeah. Insanity has spoken up now and then... but he sounded weak, exhausted. And had not once tried to do anything funny.

"Shut up. Yeah, so what if I am?", I growled. **"Nothing. Can't blame you for it, I am as well. She sure is some angel, huh?"** "Ah well, shut up. You may talk to her once she is awake, then you can sort out what happened during the fight. But before that, just shut up and let me do what I want." **"Will do. See ya!"** And with that, silence.

Turning towards the door to follow Dio, a third yawn escaped my throat. "I seriously need some sleep once I am sure Rumia's okay...", I growled, remembering my recent, sleepless nights... nightmares of Rumia dying had been plaguing me all night... I hope they won't become reality. It was not time for the dreamer Chôzen Gekido to awake, after all.

Before I left the house, one hand already on the doorhandle, I stopped... and for a last time, looked over my shoulder towards the staircase leading into the first story. Nanatsu was standing on the stairs, exchanged a glance with me. And shook her head. Rumia was still asleep.

I nodded, then turned away. "See you later!", I called over my shoulder, before I left the house. Well then, let's see what Sakuya calls me for...

* * *

><p>When I reached the gate to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Dio walking aside me, Hong Meiling was already standing at her usual spot right next to the large gate, in front of the wall of red bricks. As Dio and I came closer to her, she opened her eyes.<p>

"Dio and Chôzen.", she chuckled, an amused grin on her face. "Sakuya is already awaiting you, Chôzen. I'll open the gate for you." Without another word, Meiling turned around, and exactly as I remembered her to, pushed the gates open with one hand.

"Go on. Dio, I cannot let you in." Dio and I sweatdropped in synchro. "What?", he asked, his right eyelid twitching. Realizing that the hell would break out here, I quickly walked past Meiling. "Thankyouseeyoulater!", I murmured... and as the first explosion occured behind me, I was already running at full speed.

"YOU GOTTA GET PAST ME FIRST!", roared Dragon Meiling. "THAT'LL BE TOO EASY! ZA WARUDO!" **KABOOOOM!**

A second explosion caused a gigantic shockwave, which threw me off my feet, and right towards the strangely open doors of the mansion. _**"Geez, are those two at it again? Ever since their first fight, they've been fighting each other quite a lot, haven't they? Do you think it is something in between their bloodlines? Sakuya's been fighting Meiling as well, after all."**_, chuckled my flame-soul.

"Ah shut up, this isn't some videogame or story.", I huffed, flicking the flame away as I rose from the floor of the foyer. "Ah, mister Gekido, quick as usual I see.", chuckled a familiar voice. Letting out a sigh, I looked up, and found exactly who I had expected: Sakuya 'Izayoi' Brando.

"And as chaotic as usual.", she giggled, before she flicked my forehead. "As playful as usual.", I grumbled, pouting. "Are dad and Meiling fighting again?", asked the maid of the scarlet devil mansion. Though her hair is still golden (it was since she released her stand), she wears her usual maid attire this time. I am more used to see her like this... she looks less wild in this attire.

"So... what has caused you to send your father after me?", I asked, hiding a yawn. Man, why the hell am I still so tired...? Maybe I really should go and see Eirin about this...

"Please follow me, Mister Gekido.", she replied, walking past me towards the stairs leading into the upper story. Confused, a deep frown on my face, I followed her up the stairs as she wished. As she reached the top of the flight of stairs, she turned right, walking towards a direction I remember... when I crashed the place, back at the scarlet mist incident, I had walked into this direction after leaving Voile, the magic library.

...which reminds me, maybe I should drop by for a visit? I haven't seen Patchouli and Koakuma in quite a while. ...though I heard Patchouli had, for whatever reason, actually left the safety of her library and the mansion a while ago... apparently, to investigate the incident regarding that bluehaired, spoiled brat from heaven... I believe her name was Tenko. (2) Or was it Momoko? (3)

* * *

><p><em>At heaven, Palace of the Hinanawi Clan...<em>

"Iku!" The oarfish youkai turned around as the eldest daughter called for her. "Yes, eldest daughter?", asked Iku as Tenshi appeared from around a corner of the palace. "We're going down to the earth!", exclaimed the bluehaired celestial with a big grin.

"May I ask why you request that, eldest daughter?", asked Iku. "I sense a very interested mood." "Indeed, Iku! We're going to visit that guy... you know who I mean! That one guy... I kinda forgot his name...", admitted Tenshi with a wry smile.

"I believe I do not understand, eldest daughter.", replied Iku. "Ah... come on... well, you know... that guy I was chasing after armpits threw me out! Hm... I believe his name was Chô Shinsei..."; muttered Tenshi, trying to recall the name of the Insei no Youkai. "I don't think that was his name, eldest daughter.", chuckled Iku, sweatdropping (4).

"Not?", asked Tenshi, scratching the back of her head. "Well... that one... youkai... guy... Ah you know, what? We're just going to visit armpits and ask her for his name!", exclaimed Tenshi, as she called forth a keystone. "I do believe that the miko of the great Hakurei does not like it if you call her that nickname, eldest daughter...", muttered Iku.

"Be quiet. I'll be back in a sec' with that guy's name!", exclaimed Tenshi... before the keystone, with her on top, fell through the floor of the palace with a loud noise.

Iku sighed, very well aware that she would have to fix the hole in the floor...

...but just as she was about to turn around and get the necessary tools... Tenshi flew out of the hole, then landed flat on her face on the floor aside it. "Eldest daughter, are you alright?", asked Iku. As reply, Tenshi merely lifted her right, shaking hand, showing Iku a thumbs up.

"I sense a very annoyed mood from the Hakurei Shrine...", muttered Iku, before she let out a deep sigh. "I told you, eldest daughter. If there is anything that annoys the Miko of the great Hakurei, it is being directed at about her donations and her armpits... she's very touchy about those topics, or so a certain evil spirit told me."

Tenshi slowly lifted her head, her nose bleeding madly, but yet she had a very pleased smile on her face. "She hit me...", cackled Tenshi in a perverted way... before the keystone suddenly flew out of the hole, startling Iku... especially as it fell on Tenshi's head.

"Eldest daughter!", gasped Iku, rushing for the eldest daugther's aid.

...all that was heard of said eldest daughter, was a very pleased, masochistic moan from underneath the keystone.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the SDM...<em>

I was pulled out of my thoughts after I rounded a corner, and ended up in a corridor that seemed somewhat familiar to me... I wonder why? Well, Sakuya was standing in the middle of said corridor, her back towards me.

"Mister Gekido..."; she began, "...do you remember this corridor?", she asked, confusing me. "Uhm... kinda?", I asked, glancing around. There was this staircase... but that is all that is off about this corridor. "Not exactly.", I added.

"I see... well, to remind you...", sighed Sakuya, turning towards me, a big grin across her face, "...this is the corridor we fought in, back when milady started the scarlet mist incident. Where you defeated me... though I was using the time that the Brando-Bloodline carries within it's blood... through my veins flows blood... and the essence of time."

Something about the way she was saying this with that smile on her face felt wrong. "So?", I asked cautiously. And I should be confirmed in my doubts when Sakuya pulled the knife from the strap around her upper leg. "With this, Chôzen Gekido, I challenge you again. I have been training with Meiling just for this moment... I have grown stronger, as have you. Prove me that I have not lost against a weakling... show me that I have not failed milady."

I sweatdropped. _**"She's still mourning over that loss?"**_ "A-apparently.", I muttered under my breath, before I cautiously took a fighting stance. "Ready?", she asked. "Not much of a choice, have I?", I called back, to which that grin on Sakuya's face grew into a sadistic one. "As sharp as usual... Chôzen.", sne snickered... right before she threw the knife at me, missed me about a millimeter.

_~ Todays rematch is brought you by: SHO - Master of Time with the Lunar Dial~_

With a quick backflip, I avoided another thrown knife, and as I came to a sliding halt, I managed to make out several more knives hovering in behind Sakuya, who was looking down at her pocketwatch that rested within her left hand.

"Right on time to die, Chô.", she chuckled, before she closed the pocketwatch and looked at me. "Yeah yeah, you said something like that when we first fought, too.", I replied with a chuckle of my own. "Not exactly. But I used a time-related quote, yeah.", grinned Sakuya, before she extended her right arm towards me... causing the knives in behind her to begin their journey towards me at the speed of... well, what speed exactly? At the speed of time?

...if so, at what speed does time move? And... are the knives really connected to her somehow? I mean, when she unfreezes time, shouldn't they fall to the ground? Is their trajectory connected to her? ...I don't have time to care, to be serious.

Anyways! Though I tried to avoid, some of them were faster than I imagined, thus, two hit me, and one brushed past me, leaving back a small cut on my left arm.

While hiding behind a marble bust of Remi's head, I quickly analyzed the situation with the help of Insanity and my flame-soul... now I even understand how I can adopt so quick to new situations: It is because I have three personalities that process things, rather than one.

**"Target: Sakuya 'Izayoi' Brando. The daughter of a vampire and a human. She is of the species human, but has higher endurance and strength. Has been born with the manipulation of time, something common in the bloodline of the Brando Clan, according to her own words. She is known to fight with unique grace, and feared for her ability to use knives both on close-range and wide-range. Recently achieved a new ability concerning the creation of a humanoid lifeform called 'Zephyr'. I have no information on that lifeform, though, aside of it being of a species called 'Stand'. Do you want more information?"**

_**"A powerful human with the ability to bend the flow of time to her will. This also comes with the ability to manipulate space, but don't ask me how it works. Name: Sakuya 'Izayoi' Brando, Max HP is 398 (5), Attack is Unknown, Defense is unknown. Beating her will be a hard challenge, as she has without a doubt become a lot stronger since your last fight."**_

_"What the...! Are you two joking around at a time like this? Come on! Insanity, this is no adventure game, and certainly not Kaguya-hime's new The legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword! And Flame-Soul, we aren't in Paper Mario either, so no, this is no RPG! This is friggin' real!"_, I complained inside my head.

_**"Alright alright, no sweat, we were just joking around. Geez!", **_huffed my flame-soul. **"Anyways... I advise you to confront her head on. She's too skilled on wide-range, her knives hit exactly where she intends them to hit. On the other hand, we don't know about her close-range attacks... she surely is stronger than a usual human, but we don't know how much power she got with her new skill, that 'Zephyr' thingie...!"**

"Point taken.", I muttered. "MUDADA!" _**"GET THE CRAP AWAY FROM THERE!"**_With a quick jump, I managed to avoid a silver fist breaking through the marble bust, though it got me in the leg and threw me off balance, resulting in me landing flat on my face.

"KYAH! SAKUYA! Just what was that! I do hope that it is not somebody breaking my beautiful face, or I'm gonna have their heads on a silver plate!", roared Remilia's voice from somewhere deeper in the mansion. "Uhm... J-Just some fairy maid who broke some dishes, Milady!", shouted Sakuya back... then, she turned to me.

"You better don't tell her.", she growled, blushing madly. In meantime, Zephyr, her stand, returned to her side. "I'm still unskilled with controlling Zephyr...", she added while looking at the silver humanoid.

"I see...", I chuckled uneasily... right before Sakuya threw knives and I jumped sidewards. And one knive flew past me... and hit Remilia right in between the eyes. The potrait of her at the end of the corridor, at least. "KYAAAH!", gasped Sakuya.

"SAKUYA! Why do I feel like I was just hit by something! I swear, if I notice anything out of the usual in the mansion!", roared Remilia again. "N-nothing happened, milady, just your gracious and skilled fantasy trying to give you an idea for one of your 4koma, milady!", shouted Sakuya, before she turned back to me, blushing madly and shuddering.

"4koma? (6)", I asked. Sakuya nodded. "Milady has recently begun to draw 4koma. Why and how, I don't know.", chuckled Sakuya uneasily. "I see...", I replied uneasily. Before the fight started yet again.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Remilia Scarlet's room...<em>

After she heard something break again, Remilia had about enough of this. "Okay, that's enough!", she roared, throwing her pencil into the next corner of the room, causing it to break apart. "Onee-sama seems annoyed~!", sung Flandre, who lay on her stomach on Remilia's bed.

"Yes, your sister is annoyed, Flan. Please don't make her direct her anger at you.", growled the older Scarlet, before she turned to the door. "But enough is enough! I'm going to look myself as for what creates this noise!", roared the Scarlet Devil, before she left her room, followed by her younger sister, which was giggling excitedly.

* * *

><p><em>Back in the corridor...<em>

"...huff...huff...huff... not bad, Mister Gekido! Skilled as usual!", shouted Sakuya, Zephyr having vanished already. Chôzen and she were standing each on one side of the corridor, panting. "One final strike?", he asked, glancing at the second, broken marble bust of Remilia's head. "One final strike.", snickered Sakuya, holding her right hand up... and all of sudden, a golden clock appeared on the back of her hand, which then began to glow in a silver-grey light.

"I learned from Meiling how to concentrate energy... I may not be able to manipulate Qi, as she is able to... but I can manipulate the essence of time. This blow may very well cost you a few years of your lifespan... but since you're eternal, that doesn't matter, right?", snickered Sakuya. "It does not.", I replied, charging up my own right hand with negative energy.

"Alright. So... the wheel of fate is turning, right?", she snickered. I rose an eyebrow, a pleased smirk on my face. "Heaven...", she shouted, moving her fist forwards as she stepped forwards. "...or hell!", I roared, doing the exact same.

In a second, we were going to know what was stronger... the time, or the negation...

"LET'S ROCK!", shouted another voice, a voice in right between us. And before either Sakuya or I could stop, a gap opened up in between me and her. "Hi~! How's it going, Chôz...", shouted Yukari Yakumo, as her upper body appeared out of the gap... but was stopped when our fists, covered in our essences, hit the gap at the exact time.

"Sakuya, what is goi..." Remilia stopped in midsentence at the same moment that Sakuya and I hit the gap. "YUKARI!", I screamed as I felt power build up in front of my fist, the gap beginning to glow in a blinding green to silver light.

"What is going on?", screamed Remilia... before Yukari suddenly began to scream like a madwoman, being swirled around in her own gap, which began to emit noises like water going down a drain... or a toilet being flushed. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEH!", she screamed, slowly being pulled into it, her hands trying to grab onto something... but only found her own gap...

...or rather, one of the ribbons on the end of her gap. And as she was pulled deeper into it... the ribbon was pulled. And the hell broke loose as the gap extended with the speed of light into that direction, down the corridor... and even through the wall at the end of the corridor, sucking it in.

"THE TIME-SPACE CONTINUUM IS RIPPING APART!", screamed Sakuya against the loud noises of the gap, trying to pull her fist back. "I'm stuck here!" "I can't move as well!", I growled, trying to pull my fist back as well. "I kyuu you free!", exclaimed Flandre, running towards us.

"Flandre, stay away!", shouted Remilia, running after her sister, which ran towards us. "REMI! FLAN! STAY AWAY!", I hollered, but the two vampires continued to run towards us. "D-damn!", hissed Sakuya. "The collision of Yukari's space and my time... with it's border being broken down by your negation...!"

* * *

><p>Meiling ducked underneath one of "The World", Dio's Stands, punches, then hit it into the stomach with her own fist, causing Dio and "the World", which shared the pain, to double over. "Ha! Take that, Dio!", snickered Meiling. Dio coughed, but then, with a feral grin, leaned back. "I've still got a trump card! ZA WA...!"<p>

Before the time manipulator could finish his shout, the front of the Scarlet Devil Mansion suddenly opened up, a purple line with eyes inside, eyes with green and silver irises, breaking through it, rushing past Dio and Meiling in right between them.

"What the...?", hollered Dio. "What is this?", growled Meiling, digging her legs into the ground as she felt that the wall seemed to pull her in. "It almost looks like one of Yukari Yakumo's gaps...! But this... this thing is way too much of a wall!"

"I don't know...!", growled Dio, withstanding the pull with the help of "The World". "We gotta inform Reim...!" Meiling flinched as she felt the pull becoming stronger all of sudden. "W-what?", she hissed. "It... it is getting stronger...!", shouted Dio, slowly sliding over the ground towards the gap, though he was resisting the pull.

"E-even I am... even I can't withstand the pull!", growled Meiling, extending her wings to take off... when she suddenly saw how the ground beneath Dio gave in. "W-WHAT!", roared the time-manipulating vampire... right before he and "The World" were pulled into the gap-like wall.

"DIO!", screamed Meiling... totally missing the fact that the gate was ripped out of hinges. At the moment she noticed it, it was already too late. "No!", she shouted... before it hit her, and pulled her into the gap-like wall with it.

* * *

><p>Just in that moment, I felt another pull on my hand... and looking down, I gasped. The gap was expanding. At an alarming rate. Not only into the direction the ribbon was missing. And at the same time, Flandre and Remilia reached us...<p>

...and the last thing I know was the loud sound of being swallowed... and then, as the gap above me closed... black...

Everything went black.

_"...Yukari, when I get my hands on you...!"_

* * *

><p>(1) "The wheel of fate is turning, heaven or hell? Let's Rock!" is the quote used at the beginning of each round of the fighting game "Guilty Gear".<p>

(2) Misread of Tenshi's name. Actually, before ZUN confirmed her to be named "Tenshi", fans who saw her name believed her to be named "Tenko", as they read the last Kanji of her name as "ko", though it is actually "shi". This happened to some more characters, like Hong Meiling (Kurenai Misuzu).

(3) Tenshi's nickname. "Momo" means "Peach".

(4) Iku was sweatdropping because "Chô Shinsei" can be connected to build "Chôshinsei", which means "Supernova".

(5) Does someone get this? 3 - 9 - 8. If you translate that into japanese, you see what was referenced... if not, I'm going to reveal that next chapter... if you want, that is.

(6) A Japanese four panel vertical comic strip

_And that's it for the introduction. Because Yukari decided to appear all of sudden, she, Sakuya, Chôzen, Meiling, Dio and the Scarlet sisters were sucked into a mysterious out-of-control gap, a gap in between time and space, powered by negative energy..._

_So, next chapter starts the plot for real! A new world... a world without magic. Expect the unexpected, like I said. _

_I'm going to update this story when I want to... not as much as the main part of "Negative Bullet Project", rather when I got ideas and such._

_Anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter... a second one follows as soon as I got it done. Until then!_

_So long!_


	2. 2 Another time, Another place

_And here is the first real chapter of Negative Reality, starting the plot... and well, the other reality this story takes place in._

_Since I promised it... here is the explanation for the 3-9-8 thing... 3-9-8 can actually be translated to San-Kyun-Pa, which in return can spell Sa-Ku-Ya. It is a small "joke" used in the Meiling part of "Yacchatta with Touhou", a popular video I have already referenced twice in I-NB._

_With that done, Review Time~_

_**BloodSapphire95... **__Yeah, I guess Yukari is a master at spoiling battles... and anything else. That's just who she is. And I pretty much love the "Spoiling battle" scenes... especially where one appears in between two attacks and get's the full force... Aw man, I think I need to watch a few anime now in which this happens. xD_

_**Demon Neko Shen... **__ Glad to see you like it. Anyways, I don't think I will mention who the gap sucked in... You gotta see for yaself who appears in the alternate reality. Also, since it is an alternate reality, it doesn't necessarily mean that persons have to be sucked in to appear in it as well... since they, ya know, are already there, only different... However, maybe I have a reason for those being sucked in being those seven I mentioned? Or maybe not? Maybe I have something planned? Or maybe not? You gotta see for yaself~_

_I have a small idea how this will turn out in the end, but I have only a few things planned and wait for ideas to come to me for this spin-off, rather than spending too much time on it... Like ya said, I'm taking it easy to write this one._

_And yeah... Remi got her stuff broken... Oh boy, and Sakuya wants to feint innocence... she's the elegant maid after all, and can't possibly let something like accidentally breaking something ruin her title, can she? Anyways, ya know, always be prepared when it comes to Yukari... we all know she is pretty much random... and she will continue to be, may it be whatever reality you see... fufufufu..._

_Anyways, I wonder what happened to the poor Di... *ZA WARUDO'd*_

**Dio: **_DISCLAIMER: SorrowfulReincarnation does not own Touhou, Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN does. Chôzen Gekido, Sly and Nanatsu no Taizai belong to him, though._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Another time, another place<strong>_

Waking up this morning was anything but pleasant, a constant ringing noise in my head preventing me from falling asleep again.

"Oh come on!", I groaned, rolling over onto my stomach... almost falling out of my comfy bed. A simple bed for one person with a simple white mattress and a green blanket, on which I was strangely lying, despite it being deepest winter.

Trying to find my alarm-clock, which I blamed for the noise, without opening my eyes, I should only find my empty nightstand... or at least, I did not find the alarm-clock. Groaning, I picked up my pillow... and then, without aiming or even looking that way, threw it at my alarm-clock.

There was the loud sound of a clock breaking... the fourth this week. Man, I have too much money... and yet, I live in a small flat. Well, no money for an own house, since I keep on wasting money on alarm-clocks...

And now that we are speaking of it, why hasn't it stopped to ring yet? Oh come on, don't tell me that thing reincarnated or something!

Groggily, I opened my right eye, scanning my messy room. I hate order. I can't find a thing inside it... seriously! But why is that noise still bugging me...? Come on, don't tell me I got a headache...!

Somehow sitting up, I glared at the broken alarm-clock on the ground... which was not the source of the noise. Seems it died innocently... but hey, it somehow deserved that, I am sure. It surely planned to annoy me later on!

But if it wasn't that thing... oh man, either I have a total hangover, or I have a tinnitus...! "Oh come on, even YOU can't sleep that deep!", roared a voice, accompanied by some knocking sounds, from somewhere from... oh. That ringing noise... it hasn't been my alarm-clock... but my doorbell...

...It's a conspiracy, I tell you!

"Chôzen Gekido, if you don't get up now, you're going to be late on your first day! Come on, do you really want to miss school on the first day?", groaned the voice of my long-time girlfriend Nanatsu no Taizai from outside.

...wait a sec, did she just say...?

"OH CRAP!", I gasped, jumping out of my bed, now fully awake. She was right, I totally forgot...! School starts today, the vacation is over!

"How could I fall in love with someone like that...?", I heard her groan outside the door, but ignoring her comment, grabbing a set of new clothes, I rushed into the bathroom.

_"I have to be the world's fastest human", _I thought after I left the bathroom behind, slipping into a simple black T-Shirt with a green skull on the front. In less than ten minutes, I actually managed to brush my teeth, shower, use the toilet and be ready for school... man, and that on my first day in High School.

As I rounded the corner to my kitchen, I found Nanatsu no Taizai sitting by the table, an annoyed expression on her otherwise quite beautiful face. ..man, I still can't believe I am together with her since so long...! We met two or three years ago in middle school, and at first, were only friends...

...but a while after that, I kinda found myself brave enough to ask her out... It had taken me some time to realize, but I had fallen in love with my best friend. And well... she agreed... and here we are, two or three years later, going to High School, still in love with each other...

...even though we have our fights.

"Uhm... how did you get in?", I asked, blinking at her as she rose from the chair she was sitting on. "Your window was open, as usual. Say, don't you get cold at all? It's freezing out there, I saw Sanae with iceicles hanging from her nose just a moment ago, and you sleep next to an open window... probably even without a blanket again?", she moaned in annoyance.

I sweatdropped. "Uhm... we're in the third story, and you just climbed in through my window...?", I asked, blinking. "Are you ready now?", she growled, pulling her jacket tighter around her. Aw, she's cute as ever! I mean, even though she's wearing that thick blue jeans with the bleached knees, the thick, black pullover and her thick black jacket, she's cute... and she kinda looks hot. Pun intended.

"Here. Put this on!", she growled, before she threw one of my own pullovers at me, a simple black one with a horizontal green stripe on the height of the shoulders. "'Cause I'm not allowing you to get out like that!" She pointed at me with an accusating finger... a gloved finger. She's wearing those thick red gloves again... Oh geez, it seems it is pretty cold out there for her to wear such a thing...

Well, she kinda is right. I'm wearing a blue jeans with a black belt, simple black socks, and, as usual, my necklace representing a cracked, silver mask, as well as that bracelet around my left wrist, a small black sword dangling on the bracelet by several green chains.

Nanatsu is wearing some jewelry as well... the usual scythe-necklace, as well as those golden earings with the green gems, which I bought for her last year. She kinda really loves them, huh?

"Are you done staring?", she asked all of sudden, a smug grin all across her face. I shook my head quickly to return to the reality, then said: "Yeah. S-Sorry.", to which she just broke into laughter. "It's alright... you are always allowed to stare, Chô~!", she hummed, walking past me towards the door. "Now come on, it's getting late!", she exclaimed, holding the door open with her black winter boots.

"Alright alright, I'm already there!", I chuckled, slipping into the pullover she threw at me, and as I ran to her, I grabbed my bag containing the stuff for school, as well as my jacket (which also contained my cellphone and my in-ear headphones), and slipped the jacket on right before I reached her.

She let go of the door... and so, flat 7-77 closes. Yeah, kinda funny, huh? Nanatsu keeps on calling my flat the "lucky flat", though I've heard some others call it the "biggest dreamers" flat. I kinda don't understand the number either... but when I asked the friendly guy down the corridor, Rinnosuke Morichika, a man who lives a few more years than me in this flat, as for why my room has that number, he mentioned that there had been more flats once, but a part of the house broke in during an earthquake... even before he went to live there, apparently.

"Ah, if that isn't Chô!", exclaimed a small, melodic voice, and upon turning around, I found Mystia Lorelei, the young girl from across the corridor. Mystia is a little genius... when it comes to songs and birds. She moved into the flat across the corridor a few months ago with her family, and I quickly began to befriend with her.

She's an open girl, very open, I have to say. And a smart one at that! She's still going to elementary school, though... though she is smarter than most of her friends. Well, Mystia wore, as usual, pink and black knee-highs, in addition to her darkbrown skirt, which goes down to her knees, as well as a pink sweater with way too long sleeves... but whenever someone asked, she insisted on liking them that way.

But there is one thing I always wondered about Mystia... she has pink I asked her once, she replied that she constantly colors her hair, because she hates its natural color. But when I asked which it was, she refused to answer me. One day, I'm going to find out, that for sure... but with her agreement.

"Yo, Greeneyes, are you done over there? Mystia needs to get to school. You know how Keine-Sensei was back in elementary school when we got too late... and you don't want her to experience that, right?", asked Nanatsu, causing both Mystia and me to flinch. "OF COURSE NOT!", we hollered, before we ran after Nanatsu.

...wait a sec, she called me 'Greeneyes' again, didn't she? ...in case you wonder where I got that nickname from... well, two years ago, we were forced to hold a roleplay in front of the whole school... and someone found it funny to replace my red contacts, which I needed for my costume, with green ones... Kinda freaked out everyone, but since then, she calls me like that on occasions.

My natural eye color is a deep grey, mind you. Nanatsu, however, has quite scary eyes... they're such a deep shade of brown, they almost look black... which can kinda freaks out everyone... especially when she's angry, cause I swear, sometimes it seems like they get brighter until they're red. But only when she's pissed off. Seriously pissed off.

* * *

><p>I let out a deep sigh as Nanatsu, Mystia and I walked down the street towards our schools... Yeah, the elementary school was just two buildings down the street from the High School, so Mystia accompanied us. And will accompany us every morning from now on. Which I kinda like. Mystia was, after all, quite a nice companion... if you don't piss her off, that is.<p>

"...I kinda hope Cirno isn't in my class again.", sighed Mystia. "That fool still managed to get into the next class?", I asked. "Yeah. Cause she's only bad at mathematics and languages... otherwise, she's quite skilled and gets all the good grades...", sighed Mystia in reply, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Ara ara, that wasn't very nice.", chuckled Nanatsu, ruffling Mystias hair, to which the young girl let out a small complain. "But I guess she's in my class… Dai said she's in my class… and Dai is everywhere Cirno is. She's totally crushing on that baka!", sighed Mystia.

"Aw, her first crush, how cute!", laughed Nanatsu. "It is a little cute, but… I mean… come on! It's Cirno she's crushing on!", huffed Mystia, puffing her cheeks. "Who else is in your class? What about Wriggle?", asked my girlfriend. "Wrig's still in my class as well.", explained Mystia with her melodic voice.

"Make's me think… is that Letty still in our class?", I asked Nanatsu, who sighed. "I heard she is. She's quite intelligent, after all." "…I wonder who's new, though.", I murmured. "I wonder who's new, as well…", agreed Nanatsu.

After rounding a corner, going past a white wall surrounding a playground, Nanatsu, Mystia and I stood in front of the Myouren Elementary School, which Mystia attended to.

"Hey! Look! It's Lorelei-san and her parents!", exclaimed Lily White, a young girl that had moved into the town a few months ago…. Actually, her name is "Lily Whiterock", and she's the younger sister of Letty Whiterock, but since Lily always wears white clothes, especially her white dress with a red wave pattern at the edges, and a pair of white shoes, they shortened her name to Lily White.

Lily Whiterock is actually a rather cheerful girl with deep green eyes and long blonde hair, which she wears open. To explain how cheerful she actually is... well, let's just say, the second question most people ask her (the first being what her name is) is if she is hyperactive or on drugs. That's how cheerful she is.

...especially in spring.

"_Hey, w-wait a second, did she just call us…Mystia's..."_ "P-parents?", Nanatsu and I exclaimed in perfect synchro. "Ugh, Lily… how many times do I have to tell you that Chô and Nana are not my parents…", sighed Mystia, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"But you three sure look like a little family.", chuckled Wriggle Nightbug, as she walked up to Lily's side. Wriggle Nightbug... well, actually, her name was Wriggle Naito, but since she spends a lot of her time gathering bugs, especially at night, they call that tomboy 'Wriggle Nightbug'... which she doesn't mind at all.

Wriggle wore a plain white shirt, as usual, in addition to black baggy pants and a black jacket. And just as usual, Wriggle had her hands in the pockets of her pants. She sure was some lazy, responsible, and careless girl. She originally had black hair, but after meeting two of my old classmates, Yuuka Kazami and Shikieiki Yamaxanadu, she decided to color her hair, and now she has a teal haircolor... which kinda fit with her blue eyes. Looks good on the 'queen of insects', as they call her. And she keeps honor in that title... for some reason.

"Wrig…", sighed Mystia, waving dismissingly at her friend. While Mystia went over to greet her friends, Nanatsu and I shared another glance… and blushed madly. "P-parents…", she murmured. Before we both went bright red, imagining ourselves as Mystia's parents.

"L-let's just go to school.", I suggested, shaking my head to get rid of the imagination, and Nanatsu nodded. After saying goodbye to Mystia, I turned to the gate, and together wit Nanatsu, I left the Myouren Elementary School. After all… it was time to go to our own school… Gensokyo High.

* * *

><p>When Nanatsu and I finally reached Gensokyo High, the High School just two buildings away from the Myouren Elementary School, we kinda had to break into a run… Especially after going into the wrong room four times.<p>

"Which room did that teacher say we are supposed to go in?", I shouted, sliding around a corner with Nanatsu on my heels. "The last teacher said it was supposed to be 1.24!", shouted Nanatsu, rushing past me.

And right before a pinkhaired woman could lay her hand onto the doorknob, Nanatsu stormed past her into the classroom, I myself right on her heels. And inside the room, we turned to each other with big smiles on our faces. "We did it!", I exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air.

"Well done. May you now sit down?", asked the pinkhaired woman with an amused smile, causing me to gasp and quickly run for the next free seat… only to notice that Nanatsu was already sitting on the one aside it. Sitting down on my own seat, I felt my face heat up. Stupid me, making a fool out of myself on the first day…

"Anyways, I'd like to welcome you to this school, dear students. I am your new homeroom teacher, Kasen Ibaraki.", announced the pinkhaired woman.

She was kinda cute. She had shoulder-length pink hair with Chinese-style double buns, which looked really cute on her, I have to say... oh man, if Nanatsu just knew what I thought, I'd be so dead... but that aside...

Kasen Ibaraki wore a tight lightblue jeans, which was worn out and ripped on several locations. In addition to that, she was wearing a darkgreen T-Shirt with a light-green thorn motif underneath a thin black jacket, which was open at the front... it somehow doesn't seem like she thinks it is cold... unlike Nanatsu. Also, Kasen Ibaraki wore, for some strange reason, bandages around her arm... hm...

Very well... Kasen looked through the rows... until her gaze stopped on me. "Say... uhm... your name is...?", she asked. I blinked twice, then gasped, shot out of my seat and quickly replied: "Chôzen! Chôzen Gekido, Ibaraki-sensei!" The pinkhaired teacher nodded, before she continued to look at me with the same confused expression.

"...are you sure you're in the right class?"

I blinked at her words, before I slowly turned around and scanned through the rows, wondering whatever she ment. I mean, this was the class I should attend to... Nanatsu was here after all... and some other faces I recognized were here as well...

...like Letty Whiterock in the very left corner of the room. In her row sat other familiar faces... Aya, for example, Hatate, Hina, Iku or Ten... agh, what was her name again? Was it Tenko? Or Momoko? I always forget her name!

* * *

><p>Tenshi glared at the guy in the first row, which looked at her. "Iku... that Chô Shinsei is glancing my way again... Do you think he has a crush on me or something?", murmured Tenshi to her close friend and room-mate Iku Nagae. "Tenshi, his name was Chôzen Gekido...", chuckled Iku uneasily.<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, forget her... there's Mokou... Meiling... Yuuka... Shikieiki... Koma...hey! Komachi is actually here? She didn't oversleep? Hey, what a surprise!<p>

But then, it dawned onto me what Ibaraki-sensei had meant... So I slowly turned back to her, my eyes wide and my irises small. "Uh...", I muttered, "...I think I am right here... But can somebody answer my question?" "Which would be?", asked Ibaraki-sensei.

**"WHY THE HELL AM I THE ONLY MALE IN THE ROOM?"**

* * *

><p>"This is going to be such a fun year!", roared Yuugi Hoshiguma in laughter, a tall blonde girl from my class, which towered above us all. I met Yuugi just today, but she seems to be pretty fun. Though it is already an open secret that she is crushing on our queen of jealousy, Parsee Mizuhashi... only that Parsee hadn't understood it yet.<p>

Can't blame her, we all met Yuugi just half an hour ago, after all.

Well, Yuugi was taller than most of us, reaching up to two meters in height with ease. She had long, unkempt blonde hair that reached down to her lower back, which let her look even more like a powerhouse... which she was. She accidentally broke a hinge of the door when she ripped it open.

Yuugi wore a white, short-sleeved shirt with red trim at the cuffs, neck, and bottom, in addition to a tight, darkblue jeans with bleached knees and several worn out and ripped parts. She also wore some darkgrey bracelets, which looked a lot like shackles... kinda fits her.

Parsee Mizuhashi, which I know since middle school, is a little smaller than me... and a lot smaller than Yuugi. She has darkblonde hair, cut to shoulder-length, as well as clear green eyes... which kinda look a lot like emeralds, if you ask me. No wonder Yuugi fell for such a beautiful person.

But unlike usual, Parsee wore thicker clothing... mainly because it was indeed cold outside. According to Nanatsu, anyways. Parsee wore a darkblue pullover with green and black triangles on it, as well as a brown jacket with a blue triangle motif at the edges.

Aside that, Parsee wore black pants with white criss-cross pattern at the side. But just as usual, Parsee did wear her pink scarf, though tied tighter around her neck.

...and she is glaring my way, as if I just did something horribly wrong. Maybe I should just turn back to Ibaraki-sensei... After all, it would be smarter to look into the direction you walk. Especially if you walk towards the assembly hall to hear the principal's speech.

...by the way, is it just me or is this school full of girls? So far I am the only boy around here! But... but this isn't some private school just for girls! So why the hell am I the ONLY male so far?

...not that that would be a bad thing, ya know? There's a lot of cuties around... the problem is, I already have a girlfriend, which I love pretty much... and which can be quite jealous when it comes to me... sometimes even rivaling with our queen of jealousy, Parsee...

...Oh my god, she's glaring at me again!

"Okay, girls... and Chôzen Gekido...", began Kasen Ibaraki as we reached the doors to the assembly hall. "No need to rub it in, ya know?", I chuckled uneasily. "...once we enter, please be quiet. Principal Unzan is going to give a speech.", continued Ibaraki-sensei, completely ignoring me.

Without another word, she turned around, then extended her bandaged hand and pushed the doors open, revealing the large assembly hall to us... me, and my classmates... my female classmates. It was a large hall, and for this special occassion, someone set up rows of chairs in front of a large stage, with a single microphone on it.

The room was already pretty full with students... FEMALE students. Come on, what is this? Where are all my pals? The male ones?...It's like I landed on a school just for females...! But this school is for males also! WHAT IS THIS?

"Come on, please enter and sit down in the third row.", instructed Kasen Ibaraki and walked past us, heading straight for the third row.

I let out a silent sigh, decided to be bothered later by the fact that I seemed to be the only male so far, and walked into the large assembly hall as well, my ever-so-jealous girlfriend and my female classmates following us. It didn't take long until I wasn't anymore the leading one, Fujiwara no Mokou and Hong Meiling walking at the front of the group.

Mokou was, as usual, quiet. She wasn't a lonewolf for nothing, ya know? And just as usual, Mokou wore a lightgrey shirt with sleeves down to her ellbows, as well as tight, darkred pants and black leather shoes. She wore her white, yet almost light-violet hair short, reaching down to her shoulders at the back, and in a sidebraid, tied with what seemed to be a papercharm.

Her scowl was the same as usual... she wasn't really delighted about having her eternal rival, Kaguya Houraisan, still in the same class... those two always butt their heads. However, her scowl was only made worse by her apparently crimson glowing eyes... and come to think of it, why is she glaring my way, holding one of her fists, which were covered in a black, fingerless leather gloves, my way...?

...oh damn, now that I think of it, we still have that open account from last year... when I beat her accidentally at the arcade in Street Fighter...

"This time, I'm going to beat you...", she whispered my way, her scowl turning into an enraged grin. I nodded with an uneasy snicker, before she turned her head back around, the silver earring she had in her left ear, representing a flame, shaking as she turned away.

Hong Meiling, wearing her green shirt with the short sleeves and the darkgreen dragon depicted on it, was glancing at me as well, showing me her usual cheery smile. "You poor guy.", she chuckled, before she slowed down and walked to my right, placing a hand onto my shoulder.

Though her scarlet hair was long and actually just like last year, this time, she had no green berret on her head, unlike last year. Her aquamarine eyes were still the same though. And she still had that sideburns with the black ribbons.

In addition to her green shirt, she wore black leather shoes, as well as tight, black jeans, which hid her pretty musucular and trained legs. Meiling was what you could call a true fighter, raw strength rivaling even that of our rather soft-appearing flower Yuuka Kazami. Only that Yuuka was still stronger than Meiling.

Apropos Meiling, she was the only one in our class that had an actual tattoo... namely a black dragon curling around her left arm, all the way up to her shoulder. And if it is true what Nanatsu had told me, Meiling also has a giant dragon tattoo, fully colored, on her back... I guess it looks kinda hot... but I'm not going to tell Nanatsu that...

"Well, I gotta go. Sakuya, Patchy and Koa are probably waiting already.", snickered Meiling, taking her hand (it was also the moment that I noticed that she had a silver ring on her left hand's ring finger) off my shoulder, then slipping past a few students in order to get to her group, which consisted of her, Sakuya Izayoi, Patchouli Knowledge and Koakuma... I still don't know Koakuma's family name, by the way, and I guess I will never know it... all I know is, that she works under Patchouli at that rich girls mansion... Remilia Scarlet's mansion.

Remilia is one of my closest friends, and like Mystia, still goes to elementary school. She and her younger sister are pretty rich and own a mansion, which they inherited after their parents death not all too long ago. Patchouli is an old friend of Remilia and her parents, and moved into the mansion to watch over the Scarlet sisters and is their current guardian, as well as the unpaid librarian of the mansion. Hong Meiling works there as well to earn some money, while Sakuya Izayoi works there as well, though as maid.

I myself considered working there once, too, but I have enough money... I inherited a lot from my parents, which,just like Remi's, died... though I have never really known my parents... I was young when they died.

"Hey! Stop daydreaming and sit down!", yelled Ibaraki-sensei towards me, to which I flinched and made a jump towards the free seat next to Nanatsu. It was then that I realised, that I had been the last one that had been standing.

As soon as I sat on it, Ibaraki-sensei nodded towards an old-appearing man, which stood on the stage. He was a little chubby, wearing a darklbue suit with eight golden buttons at the front, always in pairs. He seemed to be pretty orderly, his clothes showing no crease, his black leather shoes polished to no end and his white, fluffly beard trimmed... well, it was still hiding his mouth as he had it closed.

...nontheless, he seemed to be a man of honor, a true gentleman... the golden pocketwatch he carried certainly gave him that appearance... as did the monocle, which was in his chest pocket

He looked a last time at the golden pocketwatch, then it vanished inside the depths of his right pocket. He turned his head to a woman that stood aside him... and then nodded. She nodded back, then turned to us.

She was quite beautiful, I have to say, light purple, wavy hair down to her shoulders, which complimented her dark eyes. She wore a tight, lightblue jeans that showed off those slender, long legs pretty well... aw, she's way cute! Especially with that thick, pink sweater, which apparently prevented her from getting cold...

...it's weird how some say it is incredibly cold, while others run around in T-Shirts and don't mind it...

Please be quiet. Principal Unzan would like to adress his words of wisdom to you!", exclaimed the woman. Immediately, the room went silent... not that it hadn't been before. "Thank you.", smiled the woman.

"At first, I like to introduce myself and principal Unzan to you newbies... Well then, my name is Ichirin Kumoi, and I am principal Unzan's secretary. And, as I already suggested, principal Unzan leads this school." Ichirin Kumoi, eh?

The old man, which seemed to be filled to the brim with wisdom, nodded to his secretary, then stepped forwards until he stood in front of the mike. He took it into his hands, coughed, letting us hear his husky, deep voice...

...and then, leaned over to his secretary and whispered into her ear.

"Principil Unzan would like to welcome you all to this new school year... both the veterans, as well as the newbies. He says he hopes you will have lots of fun, will learn one or two things... but not just regarding the subjects, but also about being social, working with each other... and he wants to say that you should please remember to wash your hands after you visited the restrooms. That should be all.", exclaimed Ichirin.

The whole room fell over anime-style, save for Ichirin, Unzan and Yukari Yakumo... Yukari Yakumo... she's also in my class, but is a year younger than me... nontheless, she's almost my height.

Yukari Yakumo, also very passionately called 'the creepy stalker-woman from the third row, fourth seat', is an old friend of mine... you could say, I know her since the times in the sand box.

...where she always destroyed my sand castles from the inside. She kinda is a mean bully... but only if you let her be. Otherwise, she can be quite fun to be around... not only because she knows practically everything that's going on around here. She kinda is also our 'magician'... she pulls things you'd last expect her to have at the moment from seemingly nowhere... on occasions... pretty random occasions.

Well, back to her. She had not fallen over anime-style... she rather sat there, sweatdropping, that joke glasses with that thick nose and the black beard on her face.

...where the hell did she get that from, anyways?

"Ouch... I feel like I've just been violated, ya know?", chuckled a voice behind me... a male voice.

Seeing the light in this darkness of girls, I quickly turned around and faced my salvation. Which had the shape of a blonde, very pale man with short, spiky hair.

"Ahah. Ya must be Chôz'n, isn't that right?", he asked with a sly, fox-like grin... which fit with his fox-like eyes, which almost looked like they were closed... hey, wait a second! They were closed! ...at least until he spoke up again. It was then that he revealed sky-blue eyes to me, which carried a lot of slyness and mischievousness in them.

"Sly.", he introduced himself, extending a hand to me. With a frown, I took his hand and shook it... until I suddenly had his whole arm in my hand, red droplets of blood dripping out of his T-Shirt at the place where his arm connected to his shoulder.

"Aw man, it happened again, didn't it?", he growled with dissatisfaction. I felt how my right eyelid began to twitch... then I looked down at his arm, which was now longer connected to his shoulder... and rested within my hand...

...then I threw it to the ground and made a jump backwards. "WHAT THE...!", I roared in panic... and he began to laugh. "How naive ya are, Chôz'n!", he snickered, revealing his true arm to be under his yellow hoodie. "To actually fall for the possibly cheapest trick in the human history, the fake arm.", he chuckled, picking up the rubber arm. "...and I even got it with the fake blood thing. Can't say it has been a waste of money, since ya actually fell for it!"

Slowly calming down, I began to process what just happened... and when I realized I had just been trolled, I sent Sly a glare. "Jokes aside, I'm here for a reason. Since we two actually seem ta be the only males on this school, we've gotta stick togehter... whadda'ya say? Deal?" With my anger subsiding again, I merely shrugged.

"Su...wait a second! Did you just say...?" "That we are tha only males on this school, yeah.", he replied, snickering with that sly fox-like smile of his. "W-what the...?", I muttered, but Sly merely shook his head. "Don't try ta think over it too much, mate. Don't let the girls get ta ya head, 'cause ya're going to need that thing focused on ya way ta jealous girlfriend.", he snickered with his strange accent.

Wait a moment, jealous girlfr...?

Looking down at my right arm, which felt strangely numb, I found Nanatsu clinging onto it, snarling towards a group of girls which send me glances on occasions. "Well mate, since ya are already taken, these girls need a man ta comfort them... and guess who tha lucky one is? Indeed, yooooours truly!", chuckled Sly, pointing with his tumbs at himself... then he slipped towards the group of girls, his hands in the pockets of his wide, darkblue jeans. "'til later, mate!", he exclaimed, before he reached the group of girls.

"He sure is a strange guy, isn't he, Nan..." I flinched when I suddenly felt another additional weight. Looking down at my left arm, I found nobody else than Parsee Mizuhashi clinging onto me... glaring past me at Nanatsu. "You cling onto someone... I am jealous... I want to cling onto someone as well...", she murmrued.

I sweatdropped. Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into now?

...well, my rescue came quicker than expected, though... in the shape of the muscular Yuugi Hoshiguma.

"Then why don'tcha cling onto me for a while, huh? I could introduce ya to my old buddies Okuu and Orin!", she snickered, putting a hand on Parsee's shoulder. The emerald-eyed beauty glared up at the taller girl... and suddenly, clung onto Yuugi's back.

"They know you longer than I do... I am jealous...", she murmured. "Then let us change that an become friends as well, hm?", snickered Yuugi, looking at the smaller female... which began to blush worser. "You can make friends so easy... and can make me feel so special...", she whispered, looking away.

"...I am jealous.", I spoke in perfect synchro with her, having already expected what she was going to say.

In the matter of a second, Parsee's head went red in anger and embarrassment. "You know what I was going to say... I am je..." "Let's become friends~!", sung Yuugi, as she walked off with Parsee, sending me a last grin. I sweatdropped. Heavy.

"Now that this problem is solved, I should maybe head back to the..." I was interupted when I remembered the weight on my right arm. "They all stare at you like you are prey... I am jealous~!", growled my girlfriend, causing me to sweatdrop again.

"Alright everybody! Return to your class!", shouted Ibaraki-sensei, which had finally recovered from principal Unzan's quite... 'striking'... speech...

I facepalmed..

* * *

><p>Sitting finally in my chair, my personal space now only mine with Nanatsu a seat away, I already began to feel bored... and that on the first day in school! Geeez!<p>

Looking out of the window, minding my own buisness, I didn't even waste a single thought on helping to plan the class trip Ibaraki-sensei thought would help us get to know each better... It was boring. Ibaraki-sensei wanted to visit either some old castle, or an old temple... Geez! Boring!

Anyways, letting my gaze wander through the room on the search for something interesting... they soon stopped on the empty seat to my right, right in between me and that gal with the long blonde hair... I believe her name was Kurumi Carmilla, a girl of about 1,60m in height.

Kurumi had long blonde hair, reaching down to her lower back, as well as amber, almost yellow eyes. She had a white ribbon in her hair... but other than her pale skin, this seemed to be the only bright thing about her appearance.

What I am speaking of is, that she wore a black T-Shirt underneath a black, sleeveless leather jacket and black leather pants. A silver chain dangled on the left side of her pants, attached to it a silver cross... a silver cross, much like the one she had on her black choker. Her left hand was covered by a sleeveless, black leather glove with silver rivets in between the knuckles... Man, who'd thought I had a gothic in my class?

But I still wonder who the seat in between me and her belongs to?

"Chôzen Gekido is present... though only physically...", murmured Ibaraki-sensei all of sudden, causing me to flinch and realize that she was going through a list to see who was present... and I had not heard her calling my name.

"A-ah! S-sorry!", I exclaimed, of course causing the whole class to break into laughter. "Apology accepted.", murmured Ibaraski-sensei with an indifferent voice, continuing to read the list... until the door suddenly opened and a girl of stunning beauty entered. It should be the first time that I laid my eyes upon her.

She had her hair cut to shoulder length, as well as dark-brown eyes, which kinda reminded me of Nanatsu's. She had a very sneaky, almost sadistic grin on her lips as she entered the room, swinging her black leather bag over her shoulder.

Without a word, she went through the room... and placed her bag on the table in between me and Kurumi. "Hey Kurumi.", she snickered at the gothic girl, and Kurumi snickered.

The girl who had entered... the first thing I noticed about her were those long, slender, very muscular legs... they were perfect. The girl was wearing tight black pants, as well as a black vest with a white blouse underneath. She had, much like Kurumi, a black choker around her neck, but it had a red cross at the front instead of a silver one.

Around her right wrist, she had a bracelet, which was connected to a ring with a red cross on top through a thin chain.

"And may I ask who you are, young lady?", growled Ibaraki-sensei with a frown. The girl spun around on the spot, her black leather shoes causing a light noise as she did so, a nasty grin on her face that revealed pointy canines, almost like those of a vampire, but not as pointy.

"My name would be Rumia Shisô.", she replied boldly, amused by Ibaraki-sensei's anger as it seemed. Man, that gal sure was bold, wasn't she? But she also was kinda interesti...UGH!

An ellbow from my left, which I hadn't expected at all, let me flinch madly as it hit me into the side. Looking to my left, I found Nanatsu sitting reeeeally close to me, clinging onto my left arm as if I was her dearest possession... "Why are you looking at her like that?", growled Nanatsu, her left eyelid twitching dangerously.

"Oh~? If that isn't true love!", snickered a voice from my right, and upon turning my head... I noticed how dangerously close my face was to that of Rumia Shisô...

"EEP!", I squealed in surprise... before I fell off my chair and landed almost on top of Nanatsu, but she avoided me.

"Oh? It seems we have already found our class clown of the year. Well done, Mister Gekido, could you please sit back onto your seat now, and let me finish?", huffed Ibaraki-sensei in annoyance... to which I could only blush. Aw man, this was going to be one heck of a year...!

* * *

><p>"Okay, please have a seat.", smiled Keine Kamishirasawa at her students. "Hai, Keine-sensei!", exclaimed Mystia along the rest of the class. <em>"I just hope Chô and Nana were in time..."<em>, she chuckled in her mind, very well knowing her two friends.

"Hey... Mysty." Mystia turned her head towards Wriggle. "Yeah?", she asked her teal-haired friend. "Did you notice that girl that has been staring at you all the time?", mumured Wriggle nodding to her right.

Mystia rose an eyebrow, but then stared towards the direction Wriggle had nodded in. At first, all Mystia could see were Cirno, a girl in a blue dress that insisted on coloring her hair blue, and Daiyousei, the girl that was so fascinated by Cirno that she had colored her hair light-green, who were laughing their ass off about something... and then, as Cirno moved out of the way...

Mystia and the girl that had stared at her locked eyes. There, sitting on the seat at the other side of the class, was a girl with darkbrown eyes and shoulder-length, blonde hair, wearing a black skirt and a black vest with a white blouse beneath...

"I am... L... (1)", she whispered, causing Mystia to flinch at the low whisper, "I am Lumia. Nice to meet you, Mystia Lorelei."

* * *

><p>I groaned, swung the bag over my shoulder, sighed in annoyance. "Aw man, why always me?", I growled to myself, to which Nanatsu huffed. "Who does that hussy think she is!", she growled, apparently still fuming over Rumia Shisô...<p>

Apropos, there she comes!

"Hey you two!", she greeted, catching up to us, Kurumi walking aside her. I heard Nanatsu groan, while I let out a sigh, and did my best at smiling at the blonde girl. "Uhm... Shisô-san, was it?", I smiled. "Aw, no need for formalities, just call me Rumia.", she grinned... to which Nanatsu went red in anger.

"I guess you can call me Chôzen then as well.", I replied out of politeness. "Mind if we walk a little with you?", asked Rumia, nodding down the street. Well, school was over and I was heading home with Nanatsu... Mystia would join us in a second..

"I don't mind, but you need to talk over that with Na..." "I don't mind.", growled Nanatsu. _"Well.. that sounds rather like the opposite, ya know?"_, I chuckled in my mind. And then I realized something. _"Uhm... I hope that wasn't supossed to be a sign that she doesn't like Rumia around and I should get rid of her, was it?"_

Luckily, if that was supossed to be a sign, I was saved by Mystia's appearance. "Nana! Chô! You won't believe this!", exclaimed Mystia, running towards us. "What, Cirno is not in your class?", I snickered. "Yes... I mean, no, she is in my class, but... I met that one girl, and she is totally..."

Mystia stopped all of sudden, her gaze beyond me. Turning around, I found that she was staring at Rumia for some reason. "T-that girl! S-she looks like...!", gasped Mystia. Just in that second, someone walked past me, and upon looking down, I found a blonde girl of Mystia's height walk past me towards Rumia.

"Ah, there you are.", smiled Rumia, bowing down. I flinched as I noticed that they looked exactly alike... she and that younger girl. "Hello onee-sama.", greeted the younger girl.

The next thing I know was that my ears were ringing like mad after the terrified screams of Nanatsu and Mystia. "OH NO, THERE ARE TWO OF THEM!"

...aw man, my day started with a loud ringing noise, and it seems it is destined to continue with it.

...this was going to be a fun year, Yuugi was right.

* * *

><p>(1) Yes, the Death Note joke...<p>

_And that's it for the first chapter, folks! As you may notice, a lot of things seem to be just like in the original world... and yet different. _

_Sly is here as well... and even got a last name. Also, the endless feud between Rumia and Nanatsu continues even in this different reality, it seems... and oh my god, there is the sealed Rumia, being a seperate person._

_Anyways, that's all for now. I don't know when this continues, like I said, I write this when I get ideas and want to take a break from I-NB or 0-NM and whatever follows... Expect this spin-off to be much lighter and humorous in nature than 0-NM and I-NB nontheless._

_I see you next update! _

_So long!_


End file.
